Loonakids: Unhappy Birthday
by BatmanLoonaticsFan96
Summary: The Loonakids finally turn 15 and strange stuff starts happening to them. What's going on? Season premiere. Sequel to "Boo! You're Dead!"
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Unhappy Birthday

Alright, the season premiere! Yes, "Boo! You're Dead!" was the season finale. Just to be clear, there will only be 3 seasons of this series (the first one with 9 stories, the second one with 10, and the last one with 4) and this is the second. But there will be a spin-off of this series afterwards that will be almost entirely based off of "Buffy" and "Angel" so if you haven't seen those shows, don't watch them yet. It'll give away all the surprises. Anyway, enough of me. On with the story!

Chapter 1

A black duck in a black and orange jumpsuit was slammed onto the side of the building. He glared at his attacker, a giant dinosaur-like creature, and his eyes started to glow orange. "Alright, you've done it now!" A bunch of knives and other sharp, pointy things flew through the window of a nearby shop (Sharp, Pointy Things and Co.) and pierced the creature, which screamed but didn't bleed.

A black and pink bunny, whose eyes were glowing pink, came up and threw fireballs at the creature, but it was hardly affected. "What's up with this guy? What, we fight the children of gods and 2 days later we can't handle a giant dinosaur?"

The creature looked at a silver and black coyote girl. "Uh oh," she said. It knocked her in the stomach and slammed her into an alley. She got up and brushed herself off. She was about to rejoin the fight when she sensed a presence. "Do you enjoy sneaking up on people or is it just a habit of yours?"

A grey and white wolf came out of the shadows behind her. "Pretty much both."

The coyote girl turned to face him. "OK, look, I appreciate you killing Ilandre for us. But the whole disappearing for 2 days afterwards? If you're trying to make me like you or something-"

"That's not the problem, I just wanted to warn you-"

"Oh, again with the warning! Is this gonna be a regular thing? 'Hi, Kelly. Your family's in danger. See you next month.'"

The wolf glared at Kelly. "Listen, there's a dark force rising."

"Again? Can't we get a break for a few weeks?"

"I don't control that."

"Oh, really, _Austin_? 'Cause it sure seems like you're the dark and devious type. How do I know I can trust you?"

Austin crossed his arms at her. "Because I saved you from a storm hell."

"Technically, Kali and J did that."

"And then I killed the 'god' ruling it."

"And disappeared."

"KELLY!"

"ONE MINUTE!" Kelly cried back to her friends. She turned back to the wolf. "I gotta go. Rain check on the fatality notice? Thanks!" She went back into the battle.

Austin stared after her. "I don't think you'll have enough time for that."

"What took you so long?" a yellow and black bunny asked Kelly as she came back.

"Chatting with an old friend," Kelly answered.

A blue and black coyote girl came over to her. "Would this 'old friend' happen to be the wolf that warned you about the Ghosts?" Kelly nodded.

"Girls!" A green and black coyote came up to them. "Gossiping later, saving the world now!"

"Yeah, Ryan, like Nadine never got caught on the sidelines with Lucy."

Ryan glared at them. "Why'd I get stuck with sisters like you?" He went back to the fight. The 2 coyote girls looked at each other, giggled, and followed.

The duck continued to throw sharp things at the dinosaur creature. Nothing.

"Uh, Jack?" a red and black roadrunner said, "I don't think that's doing anything!"

"Well, Robert, why don't you pitch in?" asked Jack.

Robert rolled his eyes and they started to glow red. He glared at the creature and threw the elements at it. All it got was…well, the thing got wet.

"My turn!" said the blue and black coyote. She screamed, her eyes glowing blue, and it came out a deafening screech. The creature seemed to shrink.

"Keep it coming, Sarah!" said the yellow bunny.

"On it, Benny!" Sarah screamed some more.

A purple and black coyote boy (last one) transformed into a dinosaur as well, his eyes glowing purple, and started to wrestle it.

The pink bunny, Robert, and Jack continued their attacks. A brown and black bunny joined in (in case you haven't figured it out, the pink bunny's Nadine and the brown bunny's Lucy). Finally, the creature was reduced to a little…action figure? A little boy came up and took it.

"Huh?" Benny said.

"We'll have to ask Aunt Danni about…engorging animation spells," Kelly suggested.

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Sarah went over to a mailbox. The others followed her. "While we're on the subject of spells, check out what I can do!" She held out her hands at the mailbox. It shook…but nothing else happened. "Huh. I could do it a few hours ago." Suddenly, the mailbox turned into a stork with a mailbag and flew off. "That'll work."

Ryan groaned. "I hope he can do his job right. Let's just go home. I'm a little tired." The 9 teenagers walked home.

They came to a tall blue tower and went inside.

A cream-furred bunny grabbed Lucy. "Surprise!"

A grey and white bunny came out from behind her. "We were going to do the same thing as always, but…" He looked at the little baby bunny in his arms.

Benny smiled and took his little brother, Buddy.

"So what are we doing?" Lucy asked, "Because I doubt anything's going to top the monster we just fought. On our birthday!"

"Yours," Sarah corrected, "the 3 of you alone. Robert has to wait another week and Jack a week after that and the 4 of us another week after _that_!"

"I get it!" She turned back to her mother. "So what're we doing?"

"Probably the same thing we do every year," said Nadine, "Cake, presents, and a whole lot of nothing."

A brown-haired girl came down the stairs. "While we're on the subject of presents, I need to warn Robert and Jack that I, as always, put the most thought into my gift, but this year, you're not getting them until Kelly, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael's birthday." Jack groaned.

"Get over it," Robert said, "I'm the one that would be waiting longer."

A female coyote walked over to Kelly and pulled her to the side. "I shouldn't be telling you this, but I wanted you to know that I think Tech and I put the most thought into our gift for you this year instead of Danni."

Kelly smiled. Then everything faded from her sight.

_Kelly ran into Tech's lab, opened the closet, pushed some things aside, pried up a loose floorboard, and pulled out a small black box wrapped in a silver ribbon. She carefully removed the ribbon and took off the cover of the box to pull out-_

"Kelly?"

Kelly snapped out of it. Every once in a while the group would be able to interrupt her visions.

"Did you just have a vision? Oh, you didn't see what we got you, did you?"

"What?" Kelly scoffed, "No! Of course not, Mom!" She fake laughed as she slowly back away. As soon as she was certain no one was paying attention to her, she raced up the stairs, ran into Tech's lab, opened the closet, pushed some things aside, pried up a loose floorboard, and pulled out a small black box wrapped in a silver ribbon. She carefully removed the ribbon and took off the cover to pull out a necklace. It had a golden chain and a whitish-blue butterfly charm. "Wow! Mom wasn't kidding about putting a lot of thought into the gift." She put on the necklace and smiled. While she was putting everything back the way she'd found it, she was too focused to notice the charm of the necklace turn orange-green. As soon as she was done, she closed the closet and stuffed the necklace under her shirt. But as she was leaving the lab…

"AHA!"

Kelly whirled around as she was closing the lab door to find Nadine, Benny, and Lucy standing behind her.

"You really did see what your parents got you!" Nadine snapped.

"No, I didn't!" Nadine glared at her. "I just saw where they hid it."

Nadine got closer… "So what'd they get you?"

Kelly pulled out the necklace and showed her best friend, knowing that the 3 could keep a secret.

"Wow," Nadine said. Neither girl noticed Nadine's eyes flash pink and then the color of the necklace.

"Let me see!" Lucy scooted her sister out of the way so that she could see it. Her eyes flashed brown and then the color of the necklace. "Wow."

"I just said that," Nadine said.

"Well, now I'm saying it."

"You can't copy what I say!"

"Is there a rule?"

"Would you 2 stop it?" Benny yelled. He did catch a glimpse of the necklace, though, while Kelly was hiding it again, and his eyes flashed yellow and then…well, you get the idea. "You 2 are hopeless." He stormed off.

"Excuse me?" Nadine ran after him. Lucy rolled her eyes and followed.

"What's up with them?" Kelly asked herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jack tried to blow a bent noisemaker and nothing happened. He tried again, but to no avail. And again…and again…and a—

"Jack!" Tech interrupted, "It's broken, you're not gonna get anywhere!"

Kelly smiled. They'd just gotten through Nadine, Benny, and Lucy's birthday.

Sophie had gotten into a knitting streak and made them a belt, scarf, and bracelet, respectively.

Tech claimed to have helped her. Everything he'd intended to make the kids had…exploded.

Wendy, Jack, and Duck didn't bother much and Wendy zapped up some sweaters. Yeah…

Slam ordered them pizza. Enough said.

Robert and Rev; Kelly, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael; and Ace and Lexi had kept a standard: CD's.

Daniella, as usual, gave them the best gifts. She'd gotten Nadine a bag, Benny a jacket, and Lucy a stack of notebooks (she'd grown accustomed to writing).

Anyway, Kelly was tired. "I'm going to bed." She walked down the hall. As soon as she was in her room, she closed the door. "By the way, Mom, thanks for the necklace." She pulled out the necklace. "I'm gonna be wearing it for the next 3 weeks and then zapping it back into the box so that you don't know I took it." She took off the necklace and hid it under her pillow. She grabbed her pajamas and then remembered her magic. "Duh." She zapped herself and she was immediately changed and ready for bed. She looked at the clock. 9:30. She shrugged. "I'll probably have to get up early anyway, despite the fact that we deserve a break." She rolled her eyes and then got in bed and went to sleep. As soon as she was asleep, the necklace beneath her pillow began to glow eerily. After a few second, Kelly began to dream…

_She woke up in her bed. She looked around. The room was empty. She looked at the clock. 7:30 a.m. Surely no one else was awake at this hour. Where were her brothers and sister? She wrestled herself out of the bed. She walked down the hall and looked around. All the doors were open but no one was there. What was going on? She ran out to the elevator and took it down to the foyer. She left the tower and looked around town. Usually, something would be going on by now. But the whole town was empty. "What's going on?"_

"_Everyone's gone." Kelly whirled around to see Austin standing there. "You couldn't save them."_

"_What're you talking about? What do you want?" She crossed her arms at him._

_Austin walked over to her. "You know something's happening. Something you can't stop. Dark forces are rising."_

"_Here we go again."_

"_This is different. Worse than gods' children or hells. It's the end. For everything…and everyone, as it seems."_

_Kelly stared at him. "Why should I trust you?"_

_He looked at her and smiled. "Because I'm the one doing it." He snapped her neck._

Kelly woke up quickly. She looked at the clock. Just before midnight. She looked at the room. Ryan, Michael, and Sarah were asleep in there beds. Kelly slowly and quietly got up and out of her bed. She zapped herself back, grabbed the necklace, hid it under her shirt again, and then left the room. She snuck down the hall and to the elevator. She went down to the foyer and left the building. She walked around the street. Some people were still out, but it was mainly quiet. "Austin? I need to talk to you."

"What?"

Kelly whirled around to face the wolf. "Alright, I just had a weird dream and I think you know what those usually mean."

"You think it was a vision?"

"If it was, I know I can't trust you. You killed me."

Austin stared at her in shock. "What?"

Kelly scoffed. "Please. You come in with this whole brooding act, warn me that a dark force is rising, and then don't show up again for 2 days and I'm not supposed to think that's shifty?" Austin then caught sight of the gold chain of the necklace. "I apprenticed for my dad and his friends for 4 years. I've seen people like you-"

"What're you wearing?" He started to pull out the necklace, but she swatted his hand away. "Ow!"

"Mind your own beeswax!"

"Alright, now you're just crazy."

"You're the one who's possibly plotting to get me to fall in love with you by my birthday in my 3 weeks so that you can kill me. Yeah! Yeah, that's exactly what's going on!"

"Kelly-"

"Don't even try it! I'm out and I'm not talking to you again!" Kelly ran off.

Austin stared after her. "What just happened?"

* * *

3 days passed as everything went the same as usual…except Nadine, Benny, and Lucy kept bursting into fights occasionally.

Daniella walked up to her sisters on the third day. "Why do you think the 3 of them have been fighting lately?"

"I don't know," said Wendy, "But it sure is getting annoying." They both glared at her. "I mean suspicious. Totally suspicious."

"When did this start?" Sophie asked.

"3 days ago," said Daniella, "Maybe their birthdays activated some hormones."

"I sure hope so," Wendy said, "That way we know it's temporary." They both glared at her again. "I mean, we better tell Ace and Lexi." That's exactly what they did.

"I don't know what's up with them either," Lexi said.

"They are acting kind of weird," said Ace.

"Hmm…" Sophie thought out loud, "Kelly had a vision about an hour before this started and she wouldn't tell me what it was about."

"Maybe we should ask her," said Ace.

Sophie nodded and found Kelly alone in the living room. "Kelly. What was that vision about?"

"Vision? What vision?"

"The one you had 3 days ago."

Kelly realized what she was talking about. "Oh, that! Yeah, that was…nothing at all of importance. It was just…Nadine, Benny, and Lucy fighting."

"Did you see what started it?"

"No."

Sophie sighed and walked off.

Kelly sighed with relief as soon as her mother was gone. "I've gotta hide this necklace better."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Kelly closed the door to her bedroom and looked around it. Empty. "Perfect." She would have to search for a better hiding place for the necklace until she was done with it. First things first, she'd have to take it off. That's exactly what she was about to do when the alarm went off and the team knew Zadavia was calling. She stuffed her necklace back under her shirt and ran out of the room to meet the rest of the team in the conference room. Zadavia told them about the giant monster rampaging downtown (they get a lot of those) and the 9 of them took off.

"What is with all the octopi?" Lucy asked as soon as they got there. They all looked at her. "Considering how you pluralize hippopotamus, I'm pretty certain that's the proper plural."

"Please," Benny said, "Everybody knows it's octopuses."

"Octopi."

"Octopuses."

"Octopi!"

"Octopuses!"

"HEY!" Nadine interrupted, "Everybody knows that you pluralize it the same way as sheep. You leave it alone!" The 3 erupted into a heated argument.

"HEY!" Sarah intercepted, "Let's just fight!" The 3 nodded and the fight started.

Nadine threw some fireballs at the octopus and actually did some damage for once. Lucy threw out some plants to restrict the tentacles. Sarah screamed. Before Michael could transform, though, it pulled one of the tentacles free and smacked Kelly down an alley.

"What's with the coyote punching bag lately?" Kelly asked herself as she got up.

"I was going to ask myself the same question."

Kelly groaned and looked at Austin. "I thought I made it perfectly clear that I wasn't talking to you!"

"You are talking."

"Because you're pulling me into a conversation!"

Lucy looked at Kelly and Austin talking in the alley. "Who's that?"

Sarah looked, too. "Grey and white wolf, I'd say that's Austin."

"That's Austin?"

Sarah nodded.

Nadine sighed. "I can see why she likes him."

"She never said that."

"No, but she thought it. And did you see how she bumped into that table when Jack mentioned him? Yeah, she likes him."

Austin groaned. "Look, since you're psychic, I'm not going to say you were wrong about the whole me trying to kill you thing and that it was just a dream. But I'm also not going to force you to like me. So if you really never want to see me again, just say the word and I'll get out of your life forever." When Kelly said nothing, he started to leave.

"Wait!" Kelly called, making him to turn back to face her again. She smiled. "You don't have to leave forever. In fact, if you're gonna be showing up on a regular basis like this…I'd be looking forward to it."

He half-smiled back. "Go help your team fight. I'll see you around."

She started to leave and then came back. "Uh, you wouldn't happen to know anything about octopuses would you?"

"I know that there are 2 plurals and one of them is the one you just used."

"I knew Nadine was the only one who was wrong!"

"But that's not important. You're fighting an Octaggio demon. Just keep throwing fire at the tentacles and make sure he doesn't move them. Uh…jump on to one of them while they're still restricted and make sure he doesn't hit anyone else until it's dead."

She smiled in gratitude. "Thanks." She ran back into the fight. "Lucy, don't let go! Nadine, keep firing!" (Pun intended.) She jumped onto one of the tentacles like Austin told her to…and as soon as Nadine fired at it, it broke free and started smacking her around. "This…" she said every time she reached Austin, "…was…payback…wasn't it?"

"Pretty much!" he called after her.

Finally, Nadine fired at the tentacle again and it dropped Kelly on the sidewalk. "Ow." Kelly stood up. "Can you be a bit more careful next time?"

"Sorry!" Nadine yelled.

Kelly started to join them again, but then realized something was wrong. "The necklace!" She looked down and saw it lying next to her. She picked it up and put it back on.

Robert noticed it before she could hide it again. His eyes flashed red and then the whitish-blue of the necklace as he looked at it and raced down there. "Where'd you get that?"

"Nothing! Uh…" Kelly hid it again. "I mean, I found it." He gave her a look of suspicion. "Under a loose floorboard hidden in the closet of Dad's lab. I'm putting it back the day before my birthday, OK?"

"Fine. I won't tell anyone." Robert rejoined the fight and Kelly followed.

After another minute, Nadine got tired of wasting ammo and threw a fireball straight at the monster's heart…only to make it grow bigger.

"Nadine!" Lucy scolded, "I don't think we're supposed to make it bigger!" In this tirade, she let go of one of the tentacles and it smacked her back.

Robert started to go help her…and then came back and used his power to launch a whole pillar of fire at the monster.

"Uh, Robert?" Nadine said, "I believe that's my job."

"Yeah, yeah. Let's just see who can do the most damage sooner. And go!" He started to attack. Nadine had to process this new change for a few seconds before she could figure out what was going on.

Kelly cocked her head…and looked at her necklace. Before she could even think about it, she was smacked again and it kicked the thought right out of her head. Her eyes glowed silver with anger. She held her hands out. "_Incendere!_" A bolt of fire launched out of her hands and implanted itself in the demon, making it explode.

Lucy shook off the entrails. "Thanks, Kelly."

"You're welcome!" Kelly snapped back.

Benny did the same as Lucy. "Maybe we should zap this off and just go home."

Sarah nodded, zapped them all till they were clean, and then led them back.

Kelly didn't seem to be able to remember that her necklace may be connected to their problems…but she did notice that Robert was acting differently now, too.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

This time, Duck was trying to blow the broken noisemaker.

Before he could try a second time, Tech grabbed it and pulled it away. "Please, please, stop."

Wendy grabbed it, zapped it so that it was fine, and gave it to Dakota (whom she was holding), who blew on it and it worked perfectly. "Yay!"

"Ha ha," Duck said, sarcastically.

They'd just finished Robert's birthday.

Ace, Lexi, Nadine, Benny, Duck, Wendy, Jack, Kelly, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael all stuck to the standard CD's again.

Tech had gone with Sophie's knitting streak and she'd made a hat.

Slam, once again, ordered pizza.

Rev and Daniella, as they had warned, postponed their gift.

Lucy looked at Robert. "I think it's time for me to give you your gift." She dragged him off to his room. "Go on. Try to find it. I've hidden it. I'll just go back to my room and wait for your reaction." She left.

[Robert looks at camera and shrugs.] Robert looked around the room, making sure the door was closed. He looked under the bed first. Nothing. He looked at his desk and thought about it… He raced over there and started pawing through the top right drawer. Everything was in its place and nothing was out of the ordinary. He checked the middle right drawer and the bottom right drawer to find them under the exact same conditions. He sighed, about ready to give up, and then decided to check the left side. He opened the top one… "Huh."

(Tiffany Alvord's "Perfect Chemistry" plays in background)

Lucy was sitting on her bed, her legs crossed, as she wrote in a notebook. Then there was a knock on the door and Robert came in, hiding something behind his back. She smiled and gestured for him to come in. He smiled back and sat down next to her on the bed.

_When I'm with you_

_I'm 'bout to explode_

'_Cause the way I feel is more than my heart can hold_

_I smile_

_And giggle 'round you without even knowing_

_I try to hide it_

_But my love keeps showing_

Robert pulled his arm around to the front to reveal a piece of paper torn out of one Lucy's notebooks. "Is this your gift?" Lucy smiled and nodded.

_And I'm trying not to fall_

_But I have no choice_

_I'm falling in love_

_Yes, I'm trying not to fall_

_But it's just too late_

_I'm falling in love_

Lucy put down the notebook she had been writing in and looked at him. "Well? What do you think?"

'_Cause you_

_Complete my heart for a perfect harmony_

_And you_

_Are my blanket of security_

_And you_

_Are the music to my melody_

_And we—yes, you + me—create the perfect_

_The perfect chemistry_

Robert smiled back. "How do I put this? I would say 'I love it' but that could be misconstrued."

Lucy smiled again.

_With you_

_Things are different than before_

_You make me feel unlike_

_Any other_

Robert glanced over at her notebooks and she quickly pushed them under her pillow. "You know, I didn't realize what a great writer you were until this came up."

Lucy half-smiled. "Really?"

Robert nodded.

"Thanks."

_Your eyes_

_Do more than hypnotize me_

_They make me feel of your sincerity_

Robert got up. "Well, it's almost 8. Time to turn in." He left.

Lucy stared after him. He usually didn't go to bed until after 10.

_And I'm trying not to fall_

_But I have no choice_

_I'm falling in love_

_Yes, I'm trying not to fall_

_But it's just too late_

_I'm falling in love_

Robert closed the door to his room and fell down on his bed. He zapped himself ready to go to sleep, but he really just continued to re-read Lucy's note…

'_Cause you_

_Complete my heart for a perfect harmony_

_And you_

_Are my blanket of security_

_And you_

_Are the music to my melody_

_And we—yes, you + me—create the perfect_

_The perfect chemistry_

"_I tried to hide it, but I can't wait to say_

_You make me feel happy in every possible way_

_And I have_

_Wanted just one guy to_

_Show me that they're all the same_

_I wanted to tell you when I knew it was safe_

_But I was afraid that I'd be too late_

_And you are_

_That one guy_

_I wanna feel this way forever_

_For eternity_

_It's obvious we're meant to be_

_So come out and say that you love me_

_And you have_

_Showed me love is true and_

_No one understands me_

_Better than you do_

_I tried to hide it and not say_

_But you've come into my life and taken my heart away._"

'_Cause you_

_Complete my heart for a perfect harmony_

_And you_

_Are my blanket of security_

_And you_

_Are the music to my melody_

_And we—yes, you + me—create the perfect_

_The perfect chemistry _

Apparently, Lucy and Robert had each met their match.

* * *

Kelly tossed and turned in bed that night. She was having another frightening dream.

_She was trapped in a forest fire. She tried to call out for help but no one was nearby to hear her and rush to the rescue. Suddenly, someone pulled her up and out. She looked to see that her savior was Austin. "What're you doing?"_

"_Saving your life." Austin pulled her over to a tree, out of the way of the raging flames._

"_Well, thanks, but-"_

_Austin pushed her into the tree and ran._

_Kelly tried to get up from the ground, but the tree had fallen onto her. After a few seconds, the fire got closer—_

Kelly quickly awoke. She looked at the clock. Just after midnight. She snuck out of bed and out of the room, zapped herself into her normal clothes, and raced down the hall, down the stairs, and into the streets. Once again, it was crowded with only late night city people. She looked down an alley. "I know you're there."

"What?"

Kelly spun around. Austin was standing on the sidewalk. "OK, you kind of freaked me out there…not being in the alley for once is a relief though."

"Let me guess. Another dream vision."

"Once again about you killing me."

"Alright, have you ever had the same dream more than once?"

"Only when it wasn't a vision. But this time was different than the last time. You killed me in a different context."

"Look, something is going on that's making you have nightmares that you think are visions-"

"Aha! You're denying it! You really are trying to kill me!"

"I thought we went over this!"

"Well, I'm getting mixed signals!"

"What?"

"Listen, either you're trying to kill me or not, but the point is-"

"That you don't trust me and you're trying to deny it?"

"That I don't trust you and you don't care."

"Now, I never said that."

"You didn't have to. I got the signal." Kelly left.

Austin groaned. "I'm getting tired of this."

* * *

OK, for those of you who haven't gotten the hints about Lucy and Robert, I dedicated this chapter to it...and Kelly and Austin but everyone already knew they were gonna be together. Anyway, keep reading! I hope you like it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

4 more days passed and the whole team (except for Lucy) seemed to notice Robert continuously getting more competitive. The 3 bunnies' arguments did get more heated, too. Kelly was, once again, not speaking to Austin. Then again, that wasn't hard considering how he hadn't shown up again since that night.

Then Sarah went out and heard something in an alleyway. She looked down the alley and had the nerve to walk into it…bumping into someone. "Sorry!" she said as she got up, "I wasn't—Hey! You're that Austin guy that warned Kelly about the Ghosts."

Austin looked at her as he got up. "And you're her sister."

"Yeah, uh, Sarah."

"I know."

"Figures."

"Have you noticed her acting weird lately?"

"Yeah, I wonder what's up with her."

"I don't know either. She keeps…changing her mind on me. Last week, she decided she didn't want to talk to me anymore. 3 days later, she told me that she was overreacting. And now, 4 days ago, she stopped talking to me again."

"Hey, you've not come along for 4 days. It's not that hard to ignore someone you can't see." Sarah thought about that. _In more ways than one. She may actually like him._

"Well, I guess I could ignore the ignoring…if that makes any sense. I'll just leave and see you around." With that, he walked off.

"Later." Sarah made her way back home.

Meanwhile, Kelly sulked down the hall of HQ and bumped into Jack. She fell on the floor—as did he—and her necklace fell out from her top. Before she could hide it again, Jack noticed it. His eyes glowed orange and then the whitish-blue.

"What's that?"

"What's what?" Kelly asked, hiding the necklace as fast as she could. Jack gave her a look. "It's my birthday present."

"They gave it to you early?" Jack demanded.

"Well, not really…it was just lying around." He looked at her again. "In Dad's lab. In his closet. Which was locked. And completely full. And hiding a loose floorboard. Just don't tell anyone, it's bad enough that Nadine, Benny, Lucy, and Robert all know."

"Aha! So that's why they've been acting weird!"

"I don't think that—sure, why not?" Kelly got up and walked off for her room.

Jack, meanwhile, before getting up from the floor, noticed a crystal lying around on the floor. It had fallen out of Kelly's uniform's pocket when she fell. Jack looked at it, thought about it, looked off in the direction Kelly had gone, picked up the crystal, looked at it again…and stuffed it in his pocket and walked away.

* * *

That night, Kelly was once again tossing and turning in her bed. Finally, her eyes snapped open. The dreams kept getting worse and worse. She got up and looked through the window out to the street below. She saw Austin leaning against a lamppost and looking at her, but he quickly looked away. She could tell he was pretending to be casual, but she knew he was still out for her…the definition of which was still questionable. She looked at the clock. It was well after midnight. She was never going to get anymore sleep now, at least not right away. She snuck out of her bed and out of the room. She snuck down the hall, down a flight of stairs, and into a spare room that the team didn't use for anything but research. She looked at the bookshelf and searched until she came to what she was looking for: "Mystical Creatures for Dummies" (Daniella never touched it because she thought the title was offensive). The wall opened up and Kelly snuck in, hitting a button on the wall on the other side so that it closed behind her. She pulled on a switch to light up the room and revealed a music room. Kelly had been using it for years whenever the team was out and now, with her magic, she'd been able to put up a few extra barriers to completely sound proof it. Kelly went over to a stool and picked up a guitar, got out a notebook (holding it up with her magic), and started playing. "_ You see me standing here, and act like you don't know me, but last night you calling me saying you want me, oh, why you always make me feel like I'm the one that's crazy? You've got my heart racing, my-my heart racing. Boy, I need you here with me, we can't go on this way, I'm falling hard for you, all I can say: we're going round and round, we're never gonna stop going round and round, we'll never get where we're going, round and round, well, you're gonna miss me, 'cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round. You try to pull me close, and whisper in my ear, you always tell me lies, I've cried out all my tears, I push my feelings to the side but then you bring 'em back, bring-bring 'em back, now you got me saying 'Boy, I need you here with me, we can't go on this way, I'm falling hard for you.' All I can say: we're going round and round, we're never gonna stop going round and round, we'll never get where we're going, round and round, well, you're gonna miss me, 'cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round._" While she played the next few chords [lightly], she magicked the pencil through the air, writing down everything in the notebook. "_Love me or love me not, I'm staring at the clock, I take them flower petals off, and then I watch them drop. Love me or love me not, I'm staring at the clock, I take them flower petals off, and then I watch them drop. Boy, I need you here with me, I can't go on this way, I'm falling hard for you, all I can say-ee-ay-ee-ay-ee-ay: we're going round and round, we're never gonna stop going round and round, we'll never get where we're going, round and round, well, you're gonna miss me 'cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round and round, we're never gonna stop going round and round, we'll never get where we're going, round and round, well, you're gonna miss me, 'cause I'm getting dizzy going round and round and round. Ooh-whoa-ooh-whoa-ooh-whoa, ooh-whoa-ooh-whoa-ooh-whoa, ooh-whoa-ooh-whoa-ooh-whoa… _" Kelly dropped everything and sighed. She put down the guitar, closed the book, got up from the stool, went over to the door, turned out the lights, and left the room. First thing in the morning, she was apologizing to Austin again. She was no longer letting some dumb dreams that may or may not be visions get in the way of…whatever they had.

* * *

Just before sunrise, Kelly snuck out of the building entirely and went out into the street. "Austin?"

"What now?"

Kelly didn't react that shocked. She was a little taken off-guard, but she was used to it by now. She whirled around to face him by the alley. "I'm sorry…again."

"Again?"

"Again."

"How many times is that now?"

"Look, I know I overreacted with the whole dream thing…my point is, it could've just been a plain old nightmare."

"I understand that part. Superheroes obviously always go through this kind of thing. What I don't understand is why you…" He trailed off. "Look, what I'm saying is…this can't…"

"…ever be anything? I'm the girl here and I don't even know what we have. For one thing, we just met a few weeks ago…"

"…and for another, I'm older."

"How much?" Austin just looked at her. "I get it. So…no boyfriend-girlfriend, no awkward silence, no love altogether. Got it. I think I know when I'm being rejected, nice knowing you." Kelly walked off, offended. Austin just stood there and sighed, disappointedly. "Oh, who am I kidding?" Kelly ran back over there and quickly kissed him. "Couldn't help myself. But we're still not together. Later." She ran off.

"And I repeat: what just happened?"

* * *

Sorry it took me so long. Writer's block. Anyway, yay! We finally saw Kelly's hidden music room! I can't wait for Kelly and Austin to start dating...that is, if they ever do. I hope you liked it! Keep reading!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I won't go into the details with Jack's birthday. You've probably got it figured out already. So I'll just skip to 3 days before the coyote litter's birthday.

Kelly got out of bed first around 8:30. She slowly woke up, uncomfortably. All month, she'd been having nightmares every night and it was almost indiscernible whether any of them were visions, let alone specifically the ones about Austin (in every one of which he killed her). Anyway, she got up, quite upset and tired, and zapped herself ready for the day. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her necklace just as Sarah and Ryan were waking up. She didn't notice her brother and sister stirring and instantly began to put the necklace back on.

Sarah noticed the necklace first, her eyes flashing blue and then whitish-blue. "What's that?"

"What?" Kelly asked, stuffing the necklace in her shirt as fast as lightning and pretending she didn't know anything about it.

Sarah got up and pulled the necklace out. "This."

Ryan turned his older sister around to look at the necklace, his eyes flashing as well. Again, no one noticed it. "Wow."

Michael got up. "What's going on here?" He noticed the necklace. "Wow."

Ryan looked back. "That's what I said."

Michael got out of bed, his eyes flashing as soon as no one was looking. "I take it there's a story?"

Kelly giggled. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" She hid her necklace again. Sarah gave her a look. "Stop staring at me." Sarah put her hands on her hips. "Quit giving me the look!" Sarah crossed her arms. "OK, you broke me! I had a vision about my birthday present and couldn't wait to get it so stole this from the closet in dad's lab."

"And the truth comes out," said Ryan, "Thanks for the stare, Sare."

Sarah curtsied, smiling.

Kelly sighed and left the room.

Sarah zapped them ready for the day and left the room.

But as soon as they were all in the living room, everyone heard the beeping that let them know Zadavia was calling. The Loonakids received the call and ran off for the mission to find yet another giant cephalopod.

"Sarah," Benny said, "Do your stuff."

Sarah nodded and started to scream. Suddenly, she cut off and covered her ears, lurching back.

"Whoa!" Ryan went over to her. "Sarah, you OK?"

"I think so," Sarah said, "My powers have never affected me before."

"Well, maybe you should…" Before Ryan could tell her to go back to the tower and have Tech check her out, he noticed his backpack going on the fritz. "Uh oh." He fell to the ground.

"Ryan!" Sarah landed next to her older brother, who, luckily, had fallen on a patch of grass, and helped him up. "Are you OK?"

"No," Ryan said, clutching his arm, "I think I broke my arm."

"But that's not possible!" Sarah said, "You weren't moving! Your molecules should've densened!"

"I know. That's what's scaring me."

Michael landed next to them. "Maybe you 2 need to get home." Suddenly, he transformed…into a flounder. He started flopping around. "Ah! Fish out of water! Fish out of water!"

Robert noticed Michael's plight and hit him with a wave of water, drenching all 3 coyotes.

"Thanks," Michael said.

Sarah got out a bowl and put Michael in it, bringing in some water so that he could breathe as long as he had gills. "We're going home." She strapped the bowl to her belt so that it wouldn't spill or anything and then grabbed onto Ryan, activated her jet pack, and flew her brothers back to the tower.

Lucy groaned. "Great! Now we're 3 down and the battle's barely started!" She glared at Benny. "Why'd you have to tell her to use her powers? She could've gotten all 3 off clean!"

"Hey, I didn't know that was going to happen!" Benny snapped.

"Here we go again," Kelly said, rolling her eyes. She then noticed Austin in an alley, groaned, rolled her eyes, and landed by him. "So it's back to the alley, huh?"

"Look, we need to talk."

"Of course, we do. That's all we ever do! Well…that is, until I kissed you, but that was an impulse deal! You drove me to it!"

"Oh, yeah. I told you to kiss me and run off. I'm tired of going back and forth like this!"

"Don't mean round and round?"

"What?"

"Inside joke. Sorry."

Nadine landed nearby and groaned. "Can you believe those 2? Little Miss Cottontail just called me a-"

"Excuse me, we're having our own little confrontation here," Austin said, "You might want to stay out of it."

"No, Nay," Kelly said, "Stay here. We may need a witness."

Nadine looked at Austin. "Have we met?"

"Not been properly introduced, I don't think," Austin answered, "But now's not the time for…" He cut himself off when he saw Kelly weakening.

(Jonas Brothers' "Little Bit Longer" plays in background as all other sound fades out)

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just…dizzy…" Suddenly, Kelly fell into his arms.

"Kelly!" Nadine cried.

Austin tried to wake her up, but she down for the count. "Kelly! Kelly!"

_Got the news today_

_Doctor said I had to stay_

_A little bit longer_

_And I'll_

_Be fine_

Robert finally struck the monster down. But then he, Jack, Lucy, and Benny turned to the alleyway to see Nadine and Austin holding Kelly's unconscious body.

_Well, I thought it'd all been done_

_And I thought it'd all been said_

_A little bit longer_

_And I'll_

_Be fine_

The 4 remaining Loonakids landed by Nadine and Austin. Austin gently handed her over and they flew her back to the tower. Austin gazed after her. Maybe he really did like her.

_Well, you don't know what you've got_

_Till it's gone_

_And you don't know what it's like to feel so_

_Alone_

Tech was in the medical wing, checking out Ryan, Sarah, and Michael to see what was wrong with them, when Nadine came in and laid Kelly on one of the beds. Tech looked at his eldest daughter. Something was wrong around here and it seemed she was the one always getting in trouble. But this time it'd come back to bite her and they were _all_ gonna pay for it…and Tech knew it.

_And every time you smile_

_I feel close_

_You don't even know, no, no_

_You don't even know_

Sarah stood by the doorway in the hall, looking over the events and practically crying. Suddenly, someone came up behind her and took her hand. She looked at the interlocking fingers and then up at Benny's half-smiling, sympathetic expression and laid her head on his shoulder.

_All this time goes by_

_Still no reason why_

_A little bit longer_

_And I'll_

_Be fine_

Sophie came in after the rest of the coyote litter had left and saw Tech sitting by their daughter's unconscious, likely coma-induced, body. She sat down next to him and started crying, knowing as well as he did that something was not wrong with their kids, but after them. Tech wrapped his arms around her, gently, and tried his best to calm her down.

_Waiting on the cure_

_But none of them are sure_

_A little bit longer_

_And I'll_

_Be fine_

As soon as Sophie had lost her tears and left, Tech noticed that Kelly was wearing a necklace under clothes. He started to take it off and laid it under her pillow, doing her the courtesy of not looking at it.

_But you don't know what you got_

_Till it's gone_

_And you don't know what it's like to feel so_

_Alone_

After Tech was done with that, he started to leave and then came back around almost immediately when he heard Kelly whimpering and turned around to see her struggling. He ran over there and calmed her down, unaware of the horrors her nightmares were forcing on her that she couldn't wake up from this time.

_And every time you smile_

_I feel close_

_You don't even know, no, no_

_You don't even know, no, no_

_You don't even know, no, no_

Tech would've stayed in there all night if he could, but he had to leave to start working on the tests to see what was wrong with Ryan (whose arm had been bandaged and Daniella was working on healing it), Sarah (who had suffered no physical damage but was reeling over everything), and Michael (who was now a bear). Tech, upon seeing the test results, noticed something odd about it and was struck with an idea. "Hmm…" He raced out of the lab.

_Yeah_

_But you don't know what you got_

_Till it's gone_

_And you don't know what it's like to feel so_

_Alone, yeah_

While Tech continued working on his…well, work, Kelly was still in her coma-induced state (a "semi-coma" as Tech had simply diagnosed it as). Finally, she rolled over on her pillow and the necklace started shimmering. Suddenly, it flickered out and Kelly slowly opened her eyes and looked around, examining her surroundings and wondering what had happened until she remembered. "Oh, boy…"

_Every time you smile_

_I feel close_

_You don't even know, no, yeah, yeah_

Kelly sat up. "That's it. I can't take anymore of this." She got up and then noticed something was wrong. "My necklace!" She reached under her pillow and sighed with relief when she found it there. "That was close. I hope nobody else saw it." She put it on and hid it again and then raced out of the room.

_You don't even know, no, no_

Ryan was the first to noticed Kelly come in. "Kelly! You're OK!"

Sophie and Tech raced to her side.

"Kind of," said Kelly. She stopped her parents from hugging. "I have something to say first." She sighed and thought about it and then voiced what she was longing to say: "I quit." She left the room as fast as she could and ran out of the tower with tears in her eyes.

_So I'll wait till kingdom come_

_All the highs and lows who've gone_

_A little bit longer_

_And I'll_

_Be fine_

Sophie looked at Tech. Neither one could believe this was happening. Kelly was really gone.

_I'll be_

_Fine _


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few days later was the coyote litter's birthday, as you know. Kelly was still gone.

Let me back up. After Kelly had left the tower, she'd thrown away her uniform, crawled into an alleyway, and fallen asleep despite her earlier condition. After about 10 minutes, someone came along and took her off. She woke up in a dark apartment. She realized what was going on and backed into the corner the bed was against. "Whoever you are, you'll wanna back off."

"Relax, it's me." Austin came out of the darkness and sat down next to her.

"You live in an abandoned apartment?"

"It's been rough the past few years."

Kelly gave him a look.

Austin sighed. "Enough about me. Mind telling me why I found you lying in a dark alleyway?"

"Wow, we really shook things up there."

Austin gave her a look.

"I quit the team and ran out of the tower." She got up from the bed and started to walk away.

Austin ran over and stopped her. "You did what?"

"You heard me."

"You left your family at a time like this?"

"What's the occasion?"

"Weird things have been happening lately, mainly around you."

"Are you blaming me for the stuff that's been happening to my family lately?"

"And there it is! Something's up with you, too. I thought we were pretty clear that nothing was going to happen with us and now…this!"

"And what's '…this'?"

"Exactly! I don't even know what…" He sighed. "…what to say right now."

Kelly half-smiled. "I know the feeling." She went back over to the bed and sat down. "Maybe it'd be best if we stayed away from each other."

Austin sat down next to her. "I don't know." He sighed again. "Maybe you're right."

"In that case…" Kelly stood up. "…maybe I should go. Be on my way." She went over to the door and opened it.

"Any way I can contact you if I need to?"

Kelly looked at him and smiled. "I'll be around." She left.

"We really did switch up there."

* * *

Now it was Kelly's birthday and she was spending it sneaking into a library at 5 in the morning. She ran right for the computer and started typing away. "OK…abandoned buildings. Bad guy's always in the abandoned buildings." She came to a construction workers' site. "Aha!" She typed a little more and hacked into their files to reveal a list of condemned buildings scheduled to be torn down. The one that peaked her interest was the house built in 2487 that hadn't been lived in for almost 30 years. "Gotcha." She ran out of the library and made her way for the old building. "2146 53rd street…2146 53rd street…2146 53rd street…" She finally came to the old rundown house that was practically in shambles. She walked up to the door and tried to open it…making it fall off its hinges. She shrugged and walked in. She looked around the one-floor house. She finally came to the door that led to the basement. It was perfectly fine, practically brand new. "What's wrong with this picture?" She zapped the door to unlock any possible locks and tried to open it…but it was still locked. "Huh?" She tried again. Same results. "Nuts. Premature."

"Having trouble?"

Kelly gasped and whirled around. "Quit doing that!"

Austin walked over to her. "Just trying to help here."

"Then might wanna back off. You're making it kind of hard to stay away from you."

"You don't know what could be down there."

Kelly glared at him. "If the way to save my family is done there, I'm gonna take it, even if I'm not part of the team anymore. Do you know what it's like to have to take care of your family like this?"

Austin looked at his feet.

"You don't have a family anymore, do you?"

Austin shook his head.

Kelly sighed. "Then you know why I have to go down there."

Austin sighed, realized how right she was, and looked at her. He looked at the door and kicked it down.

"Wow. Nice…lower body strength."

He looked at her. "Just be careful."

She looked at him. "Aren't you gonna wish me luck?"

He just looked at her.

She walked down the stairs and into the darkness.

"Good luck," he whispered as soon as she was gone.

* * *

Sarah opened her last present, this one from Jack, believe it or not. She slowly pulled out a sweater. "Jack! Wow!"

"Really?" Jack asked.

"Really. I didn't think you…well, thought." Sarah then noticed that the security tag was still on the sleeve. "Uh…"

"Huh. I…wonder why they didn't take that off." Sarah looked at Jack, but he instantly looked away.

Sophie looked over at the stack of gifts that should've been Kelly's.

Michael then came up in the form of a cat. "My turn!"

Sophie smiled. "Slow down there, Whiskers. Maybe we should wait for Tech."

Lexi sighed and went over there. "Sophie, I know Tech. If he hasn't gotten it by now, he'll probably never figure it out."

"I FIGURED IT OUT!"

"Seriously?"

Tech ran in. "OK, I examined the kids' blood test results and noticed it linked directly to their brain wave patterns, which were completely—as Lucy would say—knocked out of whack!"

"Is that lame when I say it?" asked Lucy.

"Totally," Nadine said without haste.

"You might wanna cool down the fighting for now," said Tech, "I ran all of you through it. I got the same results for all 9 of you! Kelly being, by far, the worst! Something's going on here, and I'm definitely positive it has something to do with magic!"

"Well, I don't think that—where's Wendy?" Duck said.

The group then heard a clatter coming from Jack's room and raced in to see Wendy pawing through his drawers.

"Uh, Wend?" Duck raced over there. "What do you think you're up to?"

"I think that Tech said he tested all _9_ of them and they were _all_ showing weird brain patterns but Jack has been acting fairly normal! If there is something wrong with him, some sign or something should be in here some…" She stopped when she knocked a box off the dresser and all of its contents fell out. "…where." She bent down and started looking through. "Half this stuff is mine!"

Daniella and Sophie ran over there to see the same results.

"Alright, that's it, something is going on!" Wendy exclaimed. She pulled Jack out of the room.

Sarah raced after the 2. "Look, I'm sure there's some logical explanation for…" She then realized her sweater lying on the couch. "Oh."

"And the truth comes out," said Ace, "Nadine, Benny, and Luce are fighting non-stop; Robert's way too competitive; Ryan, Sarah, and Michael have lost control of their powers; Kelly's skipped out; and Jack's a kleptomaniac!"

"So what's the connection?" asked Daniella, "What's the spell?"

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who might," Sarah said. She raced out of the tower, the rest of the gang following, and she ran outside. "Austin! Austin Wolfe! Get out here!"

"What now?"

Sarah almost gasped and then craned her neck to look down the alley at the grey and white wolf. She sighed. "Would you happen to know anything about what's been going on with us lately?"

"'What's been going on with you'?"

"Well, it's funny you should ask! 'Cause, see, these 3 little bunnies have been non-stop with the kicking and screaming; Robert's just a little on edge for the competition; Kelly's jumped out of the wagon; the 3 of us can't control our powers; and Jack's a total klepto!"

"OK, I get it! Anything magic related?"

"I examined their brain patterns and blood and everything was jumped off the track by some spell," Tech said.

Austin thought about it. "Wait. Kelly said it was her birthday. Did you get her anything that might be enchanted?"

_DING! _Sophie got it. "The necklace."

"What?" Daniella asked.

"Kelly's birthday gift. I got her a necklace and hid it in Tech's lab. On Nadine, Benny, and Lucy's birthday, she had a vision and wouldn't tell me what it was about. She must have seen the necklace and immediately rushed to put it on."

"And we caught her leaving the lab…" Nadine thought out loud.

"And she dropped it on the battlefield a few days later and I noticed it…" Robert reasoned.

"And when she and I bumped into each other in the hall a while back, I saw it…" Jack realized.

"And we caught her putting on the morning she quit!" Michael said, now a dog. Everyone looked at him. "What? The Labrador doesn't get a say in this?"

"What do mean?" Lucy asked, "Nadine did her share."

"I—will not say anything," Nadine caught herself, "Got nothing to say."

"Well, there we go," said Daniella, "Please don't tell me that necklace was a faux-gold chain."

"With a whitish-blue butterfly charm?" Sophie finished, "OK, I won't tell you."

Daniella groaned. "Why couldn't you have just knitted her a hat? That necklace was the Janus curse!" Everyone cocked their heads at her (except Austin, of course). "Janus is the god of order and disorder. His curse is total chaos! When Kelly put it on, it activated the spell. As soon as Nadine, Benny, and Lucy turned their gaze to it at the same time, it turned them against each other. And the same for Robert, Jack, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael. It scrambled all their brain patterns until it was at full force and Kelly couldn't take it anymore! And since she was probably hiding it under her pillow at night, it was inducing dream-like nightmares which weakened her and caused her a slight brain-washed case of psychosis. Thus, once she woke up from—as Tech so quaintly put it— her"semi-coma", she did the one thing she meant the least and would never say or do, let alone both: she quit the team and left."

"Well, it all makes sense," Sarah said, "except for one tiny detail: how Mom got it before the curse was awakened and just decided it was the perfect gift. I mean, you usually couldn't just find a mythical-god cursed amulet lying around in a Dollar Tree."

"Then someone must have planted it there right before I went into the store, knowing that I would find it and get it and for what exact reason," Sophie figured out.

"So the question becomes 'who put it there?'" Ace asked.

* * *

Kelly came up to a dark room and hid behind a wall where she could get a good look at the girl in the room.

The girl smiled. She had dark brown hair and dark eyes. "Who knew that I, Roxie York, would ever be able to plant the Janus Amulet in the Loonakids' headquarters? I actually got to the 'Acme heroes'!"

"Not for long." Kelly came out of hiding.

Roxie saw her and her smile faded.

"Remember me?"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Roxie hit Kelly and knocked her into the wall opposite them. She smiled. "You really think you can fight me? After my sister died, I got all her power."

"OK, now I'm lost," Kelly said.

"My sister died about 100 years ago and I, being a Gypsy, succumbed to full-out magic," Roxie explained, "And now I get to take out the Acme heroes!"

"Nice try," said Kelly, "But I don't think this little plan is gonna work out."

"Oh, really? Check out your necklace."

Kelly looked down at her necklace, which had fallen from her clothes when she'd been thrown into the wall.

"Mine."

Kelly looked back at Roxie.

"Enchanted. I get to get back at Wolfie boy, attack his girlfriend until the Loonakids are out of the picture, and if there's a little chaos along the way, then everybody wins!"

"Allow me to just say: you are psychotic!"

Roxie scoffed.

"What could Austin have possibly done to you?"

"You don't get it, do you?" She ran over there and punched Kelly again. "Do you have any idea who he is? What he's done?"

Kelly looked back at Roxie. "Didn't really come up through your little head games."

Roxie smirked. "At least I get the honor of telling the other bad guys…" She grabbed Kelly's throat, starting to choke her. "…that I'm the one who ruined the Loonakids and killed their psychic."

"Not today!" Roxie whirled around to see Sarah scream at her, knocking her back into the wall and ignoring her own pain.

Kelly went over there. "How'd you guys know where I was?"

"Well, Austin told us," Sarah said as Austin and the others came in, "but it was kind of obvious. I mean, the bad guy's always in an abandoned building."

Kelly groaned. "I know, right? It's like they have no sense or taste or anything!"

"Uh, talk about this later!" Jack said, "Fight now!"

"Oh, and, uh…" Kelly sensed Roxie coming up behind her and zapped her without looking. "…is it OK if I come back on the team?"

Sarah smiled. "There's always room for family."

Roxie started to get up from the floor. "Alright. Enough with the punching bag. I'm the one controlling the necklace's enchantment, I can do whatever I want."

"Yeah, except for the fact that I'm not wearing it," Kelly said, turning to face her and reveal that she wasn't wearing the necklace at the moment, "You might wanna look before you leap."

Roxie lifted her foot to see that she'd crushed the necklace. "Oh, nuts."

"And we might wanna run," said Daniella.

"Way ahead of you," said Kelly, rushing out. The others quickly followed. 5…4…3…2…1… As soon as they were all out of the building, the magic from the necklace lingered around it and made the whole thing explode. "Boy, am I glad we weren't still in there!"

Sarah smiled and pulled something out of her pocket. "I think you may be needing this back." She gave Kelly back the watch containing her uniform.

Kelly smiled and took it back. "Some birthday present, huh?'

"Allow me to apologize for that," said Sophie.

Kelly and Sarah giggled.

* * *

After a little while, Austin left and the team went back to the tower.

"We're lucky Austin came along to help, aren't we?" Sophie asked Tech, "Otherwise, Kelly might be dead."

"I don't like him," Tech said.

"What?"

"There's just something about him that makes me not trust him."

Wendy, meanwhile, was scolding Jack. "And you're returning everything you stole and you're grounded for the next week. Be thankful you only did it under force of that Gypsy's spell or it'd be at least 2 weeks."

"And you're getting me a new sweater!" Sarah added.

"I get it!" Jack yelled.

"Oh!" Daniella realized, "I almost forgot!" She started hurrying through her bag. "Your birthday presents!" She pulled out 5…sticks.

"Seriously?" asked Sarah.

Daniella smiled at her. "They're your wands."

"Seriously?"

Daniella handed them to the 6 of them. "OK, just…wave 'em." Ryan did so…and the couch bashed into Slam, knocking him into the wall. "Uh, no, that's not…" She switched Ryan's and Michael's wands and then Sarah's with Kelly's and Robert's with Jack's. "OK, now try it." Kelly flicked her wand and it sparked, letting off a stream of fireworks. "Yay! I did it!"

"Wow," said Wendy, "Looks like the pregnant Witch has still got it. Now I know why you were harvesting sticks over the past 5 weeks."

"And then laminating them in potion ingredients and touching them with my magic," Daniella corrected.

Jack looked at his wand and laid it on the table.

"What's wrong?" asked Michael (who was now back to normal since the necklace had been snatched), "You don't appreciate the gift of practically being named a full-out Warlock?"

"It's not that," Jack corrected, "I'm just not that into touching something dipped it Troll boogers."

The other 5 looked at their own wands and copied his actions.

(Drew Seeley's "You Can Do Magic" plays in background)

Still, everything worked out…well, all except for Tech and Austin as you now know. Of course, Tech wasn't able to stop Kelly and Austin from dating but that's later in the story. So…later!

_Hey_

_Oh-oh-whoa-oh-oh-oh_

_Magic_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_Oh-oh-oh-oh_

_I never believed in things_

_That I couldn't see_

_I said "If I can't feel it_

_Then how can it be?"_

_No, no magic_

_Could happen to me_

_And then I saw you_

_And I_

_Couldn't believe it_

_You took my heart_

_I_

_Couldn't retrieve it_

_Said to myself_

"_What's it all about?"_

_And now I know that you feel doubt_

_You can do magic_

_You can have anything_

_That you desire_

_Magic_

_And you know_

_You're the one who can put out the fire_

_You know real well_

_When you cast your spell_

_You will get your way_

_When you hypnotize_

_With your eyes_

_A heart of stone_

_Will turn to clay_

_And when the rain_

_Is beating upon_

_The windowpane_

_When the night_

_Gets so cold_

_When I can't sleep_

_Again_

_You come to me_

_I hold you tight_

_And the rain disappears_

_Well, who would believe it?_

_With a word, you dry my tears_

_You can do magic_

_You can have anything_

_That you desire_

_Magic_

_And you know_

_You're the one who can put out the fire_

_You know real well_

_When you cast your spell_

_You will get your way_

_When you hypnotize_

_With your eyes_

_A heart of stone_

_Will turn to clay_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_You can do magic_

_You can have anything_

_That you desire_

_Magic_

_And you know_

_You're the one who can put out the fire_

_You know real well_

_When you cast your spell_

_You will get your way_

_When you hypnotize_

_With your eyes_

_A heart of stone_

_Will turn to clay_

_You can do magic_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_Can do magic_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_You can do magic_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_You can do magic_

_Do-do-do-do-do-do-do_

_You can do magic… _

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Yay! I finished it! Well, welcome to the new season. More romance in this one, believe me. If you haven't spotted all the couples I already plotted out, keep an eye out for the future references. I bet you're in agony over trying to figure out what connection Austin has with the Gypsies 100 years ago. Well, keep reading to find out! MWA HA HA HA HA! Later!


End file.
